Watch Out For Pedos!
by Zoccshan
Summary: Kakakku bilang: orang yang menyentuhku di bagian 'tertentu' adalah pedofil. Jadi kalau ada yang begitu, cukup teriak kencang saja. Bahaya sih. Aku tidak tau apa itu pedofil, tapi mau tidak mau aku tetap menuruti nasihatnya. "SENSEI PASTI PEDOFIL, YA?" KakaSaku. R&R?


**Summary**

**Kakakku bilang: orang yang menyentuhku di bagian 'tertentu' adalah pedofil. Jadi kalau ada yang begitu, cukup teriak kencang saja. Bahaya sih. Aku tidak tau apa itu pedofil tapi mau tidak mau aku tetap menuruti nasihatnya. "**_**SENSEI**_** PASTI PEDOFIL, YA!?"**

_._

_._

'_Diawali sejak Juli lalu, kasus kekerasan dan pelecehan terhadap siswa-siswi di kota Tokyo jadi kerap bermunculan. Hal itu disebabkan oleh wawancara inklusif para ahli terhadap murid yang dipilih secara acak dari satu sekolah ke sekolah lain. Dari hasil mengejutkan yang didapat, tentu saja orangtua menjadi resah. Banyak pihak yang menghubungi polisi untuk mengawasi tenaga pendidik jaman sekarang yang mulai dicurigai, terutama guru-guru lelaki—'_

**Pip.**

Sang kepala sekolah SD Korouha, Tsunade Senju, mematikan video singkat dari berita yang terpajang di layar LCD ruang rapatnya. Wanita berblazer abu itu menghela nafas dan dan duduk di bangku depan meja dengan salah satu tangan yang memijat kening. Bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick_ bergerak pelan. "Dari video tadi, kalian mengerti kan apa maksud saya mengumpulkan kalian di sini?"

Semua guru yang duduk melingkar di meja persegi panjang itu terdiam. Lewat pandangannya yang terfokus ke depan, serta keheningan yang mencekam, dapat dirasakan bahwa semua orang yang berprofesi sebagai guru SD tersebut sedang tegang-tegangnya menghadapi situasi yang sedang berlangsung ini.

"Kita adalah guru SD swasta yang elit dan berintergritas tinggi. Jangan sampai kalian berbuat tindakan yang bisa menyebabkan orangtua murid berpikir bahwa sekolah kita memiliki guru-guru seperti yang ada di berita barusan! Saya tidak ingin mendapatkan pengaduan apapun yang berhubungan dengan masalah pelecehan atau kekerasan dari guru ke murid. Di sekolah ini, musnahkan hukuman yang mengandalkan kekerasan, dan tak ada juga sentuhan yang mengundang persepsi pelecehan. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Tsunade-_san_..." Semua menjawab kompak.

Kakashi Hatake, seorang guru yang saat ini duduk di barisan agak pojok pun melirik sahabatnya, Iruka, sambil menguap. "Hei, sampai kapan rapat tidak penting ini berlangsung?"

"Sstt, diam dulu, Kakashi. Kau bisa-bisa kena amukan Kepala Sekolah..." Ucap Iruka, khawatir.

Kakashi bertopang dagu sambil bergumam malas. "Besok kan ada acara _field trip_ anak kelas 3. Aturannya jam lima sore seperti ini aku sudah pulang untuk berkemas—"

"Kakashi-_sensei_, saya mendengarmu! Kau mau dicurigai, hah!?"

_Tuh, kan?—_Iruka mengusap wajah.

Semua langsung melirik Kakashi dengan tatapan sinis. Pria bermata sayu itu menggaruk rambut peraknya. "Eh? _Gomen_..."

.

.

.

**WATCH OUT FOR PEDOS!**

"**Watch Out For Pedos!" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Friendship, Humor, General**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**(kakashi tidak mengenakan masker)**

.

.

**FIRST. **Hati-Hati Pedo

.

.

"Aku butuh cemilan, baju ganti, botol minum, jas hujan dan juga sepatu..." Sakura Haruno, anak SD kelas 3-1 yang saat ini berada di rumah sedang sibuk sendiri. Ia lagi menyiapkan barang-barang keperluannya yang akan ia bawa besok ke _field trip_ di puncak. Satu per satu kebutuhan ia masukkan ke tas ranselnya yang agak besar.

"Hei, Saku, kau butuh _bentou_ kan besok?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang saat diajukan pertanyaan itu. Dia lihat sesosok laki-laki remaja berumur 18 tahun. Dia bernama Sasori Haruno, kakaknya yang baru selesai mandi. "Iya, Saso-_nii_. Buatkan aku nasi goreng dan sosis gurita yang banyak, ya?"

"Oke..." Sasori berniat pergi. Tapi mendadak dia diingatkan oleh sebuah berita yang akhir-akhir ini banyak bermunculan di saluran televisi. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah kasus pelecehan dan kekerasan yang kerap terjadi kepada anak-anak. Sasori menghela nafas. Sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih belum kering dengan handuk, ia memperhatikan Sakura. "Sakura, kau pernah dipegang-pegang sama teman atau guru di sekolah, tidak?"

Mata Sakura yang beriris viridian menatapnya bingung. "Eh? Dipegang? Pernah. Di tangan, di bahu, di—"

"Bukan, bukan 'dipegang'—kalau cuma salaman dan lainnya sih tidak apa. Maksudku itu 'dipegang-pegang'. Kayak di bagian sini... dan sini..." Secara bergantian, Sasori menyentuh dada dan celananya sendiri. Pandangan Sakura mengikuti arah tangan Sasori.

"Mm, rasanya tidak. Kenapa, Saso-_nii_?"

"Eng, kalau begitu abaikan." Sasori berpikir. "Akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak kasus kriminal. Kuharap kau lebih hati-hati. Terutama kalau ada yang pegang kamu di dua bagian tadi. Dan kalau hal itu terjadi, entah guru atau teman, cukup teriak kencang saja. Bahaya sih."

"Loh, memangnya ada apa?"

Sasori mendekati Sakura dan berjongkok di depannya—membuat pandangan mereka sedikit sejajar. "Karena kemungkinan besar, orang yang menyentuhmu di bagian sana adalah pedofil. Orang yang berbahaya."

Tatapan gadis bersurai merah muda itu menegang. Ia menelan ludah. Bersama gerak kaku ia mengangguk pelan. Ia harus menurut pada Sasori. Selain karena orangtuanya sering bepergian ke luar kota dan jarang memperhatikannya, mungkin nasihat-nasihat dari kakak sulungnya itulah yang paling bisa dijadikan pedoman hidup.

"Mengerti, Sakura?"

"_Wakatta, Niichan_!"

.

.

**~zo : watch out for pedos!~**

.

.

Pagi ini adalah hari H dimana murid-murid SD Korouha mengadakan _field trip_ ke puncak dari pagi sampai sore. Hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura Haruno yang saat ini sudah diantar oleh kakaknya, Sasori Haruno, ke sekolah. Setelah mengucapkan pamit, Sakura langsung berlari dengan riang menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata yang juga akan menaiki bis khusus kelas 3-1 dan 3-2. Karena mereka sekelas, mereka berada di bis yang sama dan duduk berderet; Ino di ujung, Hinata di tengah dan Sakura di dekat jendela.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tepat di jam 10.00, wali kelas mereka yang bernama Kakashi Hatake masuk ke dalam bis kelas 3-1. Sekalipun sorakan dari murid-muridnya terus terlempar ke arahnya karena telat 15 menit dari waktu keberangkatan, pada akhirnya bis pun melaju dan mereka semua dengan senang menikmati perjalanan menuju kawasan puncak yang sejuk dan hijau.

"Di sini senang, di sana senang, di mana-mana hatiku senang~! Di sini senang, di sana senang, di mana-mana hatiku senang~! La la la lalalala! La la la lalalala! La la lalalala! La la lala~!"

Sejam lamanya suara nyanyian Naruto dan Lee paling kencang terdengar. Kakashi sampai pusing sendiri. Hingga saat ia merasa bis mulai memelan di kawasan peristirahatan, Kakashi berdiri dan memberikan pengumuman. "Semua yang dari tadi mau ke kamar mandi, turun dulu di sini. Usahain pipis yang banyak ya, biar nantinya bis ini tidak perlu berhenti-berhenti lagi."

"Iya, _Senseeeeei_!" Murid-murid menjawab dengan koor kompak.

"Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, ayo yuk turun." Hinata cemberut. Dia sepertinya lagi tidak tahan mau pipis. Ino menggeleng karena sedang ngantuk—ia melanjutkan acara tidur. Dan Sakura mengangguk. Ia keluar sambil mengambil ponselnya dari tas.

"Sini kutemani. Kebetulan aku mau foto-foto pemandangan luar."

"Yang perempuan, ikuti rombongan Kurenai-_sensei_ (wali kelas 3-2), ya. Kalau yang laki-laki sama aku." Kakashi menambahi.

"Iya!"

Bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi turun. Ia membimbing muridnya untuk berjalan menuju toilet. Dan karena kamar mandi pria di POM bensin cuma ada empat, Kakashi menyarankan agar mereka semua pipis berdua-berdua. Tapi tampaknya lima menit berselang toilet masih penuh. "Tsk..." Kakashi berdecak. Dia juga mau pipis.

Tidak tahan lagi, ia putuskan untuk izin pergi sebentar dan berjalan ke daerah belakang kamar mandi. Kebetulan suasana sepi dan ada pohon. Lebih baik ia pipis di situ dulu deh. Dengan menghela nafas, Kakashi segera membuka ritsleting celana dan mengeluarkan air yang sedari tadi dia tahan dengan lega.

"Hhh..." Tubuh Kakashi melemas dan ia tersenyum.

**Ckrik!**

Ada suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi. Itu suara jepretan kamera. Sesudah selesai, ia benarkan celana dan berbalik dengan gerakan cepat.

**Deg.**

Dan belum sampai ia berputar 180 derajat, Kakashi telah mendapati sesosok gadis perempuan bersurai _pink_ pendek yang berada jauh di sampingnya. Ialah Sakura Haruno, anak didiknya di kelas 3-1. Dia _speechless_. Mata hijau itu menatap 'ia dan bendanya' dengan raut terkejut. Dan yang paling membuat Kakashi terperangah adalah saat ia mendapati sebuah ponsel _flip_ yang dipegang Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura, tadi kau tidak sedang merekam atau memfoto, kan?"

Pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Sakura melihat layar ponsel dan pria tinggi itu secara bergantian. "E-Eh? A-Aku cuma ke s-sini karena bosan menunggu Hinata-_chan_ yang sedang mengantri ke t-toilet kok, s-sekalian foto-foto pemandangan... tapi..." Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Dan ketika Kakashi mau mendekatinya, Sakura dengan panik berlari. Menjerit pula. "Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"H-Hei!" Kakashi mengejarnya. Tapi ketika ia sudah kembali ke kawasan toilet, dia lihat Sakura yang sudah ngibrit ke dalam bis. Tsunade dan Kurenai memperhatikannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kakashi berdiri kaku dan mencoba tersenyum. Oh, iya. Kepala sekolah kan sudah memperingatkan guru-guru agar tidak bertindak yang mencurigakan ke murid...

"Te-Tenang, ini bukan apa-apa kok..." Kakashi mencoba menenangkan pikiran buruk mereka.

.

.

**~zo : watch out for pedos!~**

.

.

Setelah murid telah menggunakan kamar mandi dan diabsen lengkap, bis-bis per kelas SD Korouha kembali melaju ke daerah puncak. Selagi siswa-siswi sedang berwow-wow ria melihat pemandangan hijau di luar jendela, Kakashi yang duduk di bangku terdepan cuma bisa menggigit jari. Kadang kala ia memandang ke belakang untuk memeriksa Sakura Haruno yang berada di deretan sana.

_Sial, kalau anak itu benar-benar merekam atau memfotoku pas lagi pipis, ini bisa menjadi masalah besar_—batin pria berusia 25 tahun itu. Sekali lagi ia menoleh ke belakang. Berdecak, cemas, takut. _Bagaimana kalau ada murid lain atau orangtua yang melihat!?_

"_Se-Sensei_..." Ada suara perempuan yang memanggil. Kakashi Hatake menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang sudah memegangi mulutnya. Wajahnya pucat. "A-Aku mual..."

"Ah, mabuk kendaraan, ya?" Berhubung dua kursi di sebelahnya kosong, Kakashi segera berdiri dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk tiduran. Ia beri gadis itu obat dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur sebentar di sana. Hinata nurut. Namun ketika anak kecil itu sudah tertidur, Kakashi meringis. Kalau Hinata tiduran di kursinya, dia duduk di mana?

Kakashi berjalan ke belakang. Ia telusuri satu per satu bangku yang ada di bis memanjang ini. Lalu ketika ia mendapati tempat di sebelah Sakura Haruno kosong, Kakashi langsung berinisiatif menempati tempat Hinata—yakni di tengah Ino yang masih tidur dan Sakura Haruno yang terfokus pada jendela. "Ne, Hinata-_chan_, bagaimana mualmu—eh?" Sakura yang mengira orang yang duduk itu Hinata langsung tersentak. Tatapannya terbelalak saat ia melihat wali kelasnya yang sudah tersenyum kepadanya. "_Se-Sensei_?"

Bagus, ini _timming_ yang tepat untuk menyuruh Sakura menghapus fotonya. "Nah, Sakura. Bagaimana pemandangan puncaknya? Indah, kan?"

"Mm, i-iya, keren." Sakura langsung menunduk. Helaian merah mudanya sampai menutupi mata.

"Kau tidak mau memfotonya?" Kakashi berujar pelan. Ia berusaha agar rencana terselubungnya memeriksa ponsel Sakura tak ketahuan. Sakura menggeleng dan Kakashi melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu, sini, biar aku yang fotokan."

Sakura melirik tangan Kakashi yang tersodor di depannya. Ia menelan ludah, lalu berpaling. Wajahnya cemas. "Ka-Kata _Niichan_, jangan pinjamkan ponsel ke orang asing..."

Kakashi _sweatdrop_. "Aku kan wali kelasmu. Lagi pula aku cuma mau membantumu memfoto pemandangan." _Dan menghapus fotoku tadi_—tambahnya dalam hati.

"_Sensei_ kan punya ponsel sendiri."

"Ah, benar juga." Kakashi menghela nafas. "Tapi boleh pinjam ponselmu sebentar?"

"Tapi, _Sensei_—"

"Sebentar saja." Intonasi Kakashi memberat. Ia ambil langsung ponsel Sakura yang mulanya dia genggam, lalu ia buka dan menuju ke _gallery_. Kakashi deg-degan sendiri saat membukanya. Tapi baru sedetik ia melihat kumpulan foto yang ada di sana, Sakura kembali menyambar ponselnya.

"Ja-Jangan!" Sakura berniat pergi meninggalkan bangkunya, tapi Kakashi menahan. Dia berdesis pelan agar Sakura tak berisik.

"Sstt, pelan-pelan! Aku cuma mau lihat sebentar..."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh..."

Kakashi semakin gregetan. Ia tarik paksa ponsel Sakura. Ini kan demi keselamatannya juga. "Aku cuma mau lihat sedikit, tak akan lama."

"Ja-Jangan..."

Kiba yang ada di bangku seberang menoleh dan berbisik ke yang lain agar memperhatikan Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu kau yang pegang dan buka sendiri, aku akan melihatnya dari sini."

"Ti-Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, Sakura. Buka sebentar..."

Sakura berkaca-kaca sambil menahan ponselnya. "Jangan buka, _Sensei_!"

Ah, Sakura berteriak kencang. Kakashi menganga. Bis menghening. Ino terbangun dan melirik ke mereka berdua. Dan tak hanya gadis pirang yang baru sadar itu, belasan pasang mata dari murid-murid langsung melihatnya serentak. Tentu saja ke arah Kakashi yang terkesan sedang 'memaksa' Sakura Haruno.

"Ka-Kakashi-_sensei_... apa yang sedang kau lakukan ke muridmu sendiri!? Kalimat kalian terdengar sampai depan, tau!" Kurenai yang tadinya ada di bangku depan tiba-tiba datang. Raut wajahnya _shock_ dan agak panik. Ia pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak seolah Kakashi baru saja melakukan tindakan pelecehan.

"Duh, Kurenai-_sensei_, Anda salah paham..."

Kurenai mengenyitkan mata, lalu ia suruh Sakura dan Ino untuk pindah ke tempat lain. Kakashi mengusap wajah. Kenapa jadi sulit begini?

.

.

**~zo : watch out for pedos!~**

.

.

Ternyata Kurenai mengadukan hal yang sempat ia dengar tadi dari mulut Kakashi dan Sakura ke Tsunade. Jadinya saat ia sudah sampai ke daerah puncak, bukannya menghirup udara segar dan menikmati keindahan alam terlebih dulu, ia malah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh sang kepala sekolah. Sekalipun sudah berkali-kali Kakashi menjelaskan bahwa hal itu adalah kesalahpahaman.

Berkat itulah Kakashi jadi kesal setengah mati. Saat melihat Sakura Haruno, anak didiknya yang berambut _pink,_ bawaannya jadi malas sendiri. Lebih baik ia lupakan fotonya di dalam _gallery_ Sakura. Toh, dia yang jadi korban pelecehan pornografi, bukan Sakura-nya. Maka dari itu, seraya mengosongkan pikiran, ia ikuti alur _field trip_ ini sampai selesai tanpa mempedulikan rentetan hal-hal memalukan yang tadi ia alami.

Pertamanya, semua murid kelas 3 diberikan kertas lembar. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang harus mereka jawab sambil berputar-putar di daerah hijau ini. Ada yang disuruh mencatat nama-nama bunga yang ada di sana, ada yang harus menggambar salah satu pemandangan favorit mereka, dan masih banyak lainnya. Selain itu sebagian besar yang memegang ponsel atau kamera pun berfoto ria. Jam 12.00 menjelang, mereka makan _bentou_ bersama, lalu menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain di wahana anak-anak yang tersedia. Semuanya bersenang-senang, tak terkecuali Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang keadaannya telah membaik. Hingga langit berubah warna menjadi jingga. Itu berarti sudah waktunya mereka pulang.

Kakashi menegakkan badannya yang pegal dan menguap. Mata sayunya mengarah ke murid-murid kelas 3-1 yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar taman. "Ayo, anak-anak, naik ke daerah parkiran. Kita harus pulang."

"Iya, _Sensei..."_

Kakashi segera menghitung rombongan kelasnya. Setelah pas ia arahkan mereka untuk berjalan ke tanjakan landai—ke arah bis-bis terpakir. "Hati-hati, jangan sampai terjatuh kalau tak ingin terguling."

Sakura menempatkan dirinya untuk berjalan di sebelah Hinata. Ia berbisik. "Hinata-_chan_, temani aku ke toilet dong. Aku ingin pipis..."

"Tapi kan toiletnya ada di dekat parkiran, Sakura. Masih jauh di atas sana..."

"Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari? Dengan begitu bisa lebih cepat sampai, kan?" Ino mengajukan saran.

"E-Eh?" Hinata panik, tapi gadis pirang _ponytail_ itu sudah mulai menghitung.

"Satu... dua... tiga!" Ino berlari. Hinata segera menyusul dan Sakura dengan ringisan pelan segera menggerakkan kedua tungkai kakinya. Herannya, Sakura yang biasanya berlari paling cepat kini tak bisa membalap Hinata. Pasalnya ia sedang kebelet pipis dan jalan ini sangatlah menanjak. Berlari sepuluh langkah saja mampu membuat Sakura terengah.

"H-Hei, tunggu!" Sakura panik. Dia ketinggalan teman-temannya. "A-Aku tidak bisa berlari dengan kondisi seperti ini—uwah!"

Tak disangka, kaki kecil berlapis sepatu putih itu tersandung. Tubuh Sakura menghantam aspal dan karena relief jalan yang miring, mau tidak mau Sakura jadi terguling ke bawah. Kakashi yang ada di belakang memang sempat menangkap tubuh gadis itu, tapi gaya gravitasi terlalu berat untuk dilawan, Kakashi jadi ikut terjatuh terguling sekalipun Sakura kini aman di pelukannya.

**Brukh!**

Pada akhirnya saat yang lain sudah sampai ke bis, Kakashi dan Sakura malah ketinggalan jauh di bawah.

"_I-Ittai_..." Sakura meringis lalu mencoba berdiri walau tubuhnya dikerumuni oleh lecet dan debu. Ia memandang gurunya yang juga kesakitan memegang pinggang. "Kakashi-_sensei_! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya." Kakashi menjawab pedas, masih agak sebal mengingat kelakuan Sakura yang membuat dia dimarahi. "Makanya hati-hati kalau jalan—kan sudah kuingati tadi."

"_Gomen ne, Sensei_." Sakura menunduk. Kemudian ia tersentak. Keadaan tadi tampaknya membuat Sakura sedikit pipis di celananya. Segeralah ia menggerakkan kaki. Tangannya menekan bagian bawahnya kuat-kuat. Pipinya memerah. "_S-Sensei_! Aku mau pipis! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"Hah?" Kakashi kaget. Ia mencari-cari toilet di sini. Tapi nihil. "Ada di atas, kita ke sana sekarang, ya—?"

"Sudah tidak bisa! Aku mau ngompol! _Sensei_!"

Kakashi segera mengangkat tubuh Sakura, menaruhnya ke balik semak-semak tebal. "Nah, pipis di sini." Setelah Kakashi membalikkan badan dan menjaga keadaan sekitar yang telah sepi, Sakura pada akhirnya membuka celana dan pipis dengan wajah lega.

"_Sensei_, aku sudah selesai. Cebokin."

"Kau kan punya tangan sendiri."

"Tanganku kotor. Jijiik..."

"Iya, iya..." Kakashi pun mengeluarkan botol minumnya dari tas dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kemudian setelah selesai dan Sakura mengangkat celana. Kakashi yang barusan mencuci tangan langsung teringat sesuatu. E_h, bukannya yang seharusnya ituin anak perempuan adalah guru wanita!?_—Kakashi menyesal baru ingat sekarang. Ia menoleh ke Sakura yang sudah siap jalan dan berharap gadis itu tak sadar apa-apa.

"Ayo, _Sensei_, kita ke atas."

"H-Hm." Kakashi sih harapnya begitu. Karena ia telah membantu Sakura, anak kecil itu jadi agak baikan dengannya. Mereka pun jalan berdampingan ke atas. Tapi sebelum benar-benar sampai, Kakashi berbisik pelan. "Hei, Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Kalau ada fotoku di ponselmu, tolong dihapus, ya."

"Yang _Sensei_ pipis itu?"

"Iya." Kakashi menghela nafas pasrah. "Itu gambar porno soalnya."

"Porno?"

"Hal yang tidak bagus."

"Oh..."

Kakashi berpikir dua kali. "Dan juga, jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa soal aku yang barusan cebokin kamu. Mengerti?"

"Iya."

Jawaban tadi membuat Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa tidak berkompromi seperti ini aja dari tadi? Merepotkan saja. Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan sampai ke deretan-deretan bis teratas. Tapi di saat itu juga, mendadak kalimat-kalimat kakaknya kembali melintasi benak Sakura.

'_Akhir-akhir ini lagi banyak kasus kriminal. Kuharap kau lebih hati-hati. Terutama kalau ada yang pegang dua bagian tadi.' _

Sakura berhenti di tengah jalan. Kakashi menoleh. "Ada apa? Kita sudah hampir sampai nih." Ia tunjuk wali kelas lain yang sudah memanggil-manggil mereka.

'_Karena kemungkinan besar, orang yang menyentuhmu di bagian sana adalah pedofil. Orang yang berbahaya.'_ Kalimat Sasori terus terngiang. Sakura teringat _scene_ di mana Kakashi membersihkan itunya tadi. Wajahnya memucat. _'Kalau hal itu terjadi, entah guru atau teman, cukup teriak kencang saja. Bahaya sih.'_

"Kakashi-_sensei_, kalian dari mana saja? Ayo segera ke bis." Kurenai yang tak sabaran mendatangi mereka sambil menggerutu, Kakashi meminta maaf. Dan ketika tangan Sakura ditarik, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu memekik kencang. Jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah tepat ke wajah Kakashi yang jauh di atasnya.

"_SENSEI_ PASTI PEDOFIL, YA!?"

Kurenai dan Kakashi sama-sama terbelalak.

"A-APA!? APA MAKSUDNYA INI!?" Tanpa diundang Tsunade yang seharusnya sudah ada di dalam bis jadi mendadak turun.

Ah, Kakashi sial terus.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Setelah bis sampai kembali ke sekolah, satu per satu dari orangtua murid menjemput anak mereka langsung ke dalam bis. Pasalnya para murid sudah banyak yang tertidur di bangku bis masing-masing. Karena itulah tak heran keadaan bis yang memuat dua kelas ini menjadi ramai. Kakashi dengan loyo terbaring di bangku terdepan. Membalas lesu sapaan wali yang tak jarang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Kakashi bukannya lagi malas, tidak bersemangat atau apa. Ia hanya sedang tidak _mood_ karena sempat dimarahi habis-habisan oleh kepala sekolah. Dia diamuk ulang oleh Tsunade yang mendengar Sakura yang menjulukinya pedofil. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga dicurigai habis-habisan oleh sebagian besar guru-guru angkatan kelas 3.

Dan itu semua berkat...

"Saso-_nii_!"

Terdengar sapaan ringan dari bibir Sakura ketika penjemputnya baru datang. Kakashi melirik sekilas dan mendapati Sakura yang telah memeluk kakaknya yang bersurai merah. Sasori menggandeng Sakura dan berjalan menuruni bis. "Bagaimana_ field_ _trip_-mu?"

"Menyenangkan!" Ia menjawab riang.

Kakashi mendengus. Bisa-bisanya anak itu tetap senang sedangkan dirinya jadi kena damprat berkali-kali. Padahal dalang dari semua ini kan jelas Sakura Haruno. Maka dari itu ketika Sakura dan Sasori akan melewatinya agar bisa sampai ke pintu keluar, Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, ia malah memalingkan wajah. Setidaknya Kakashi bisa bernafas lega setelah bocah _pink_ itu pergi.

"Eh, _Niichan_, ada yang lupa kukatakan pada Kakashi-_sensei_." Ucap Sakura saat ia sudah berjalan agak jauh dari bis.

"Mengucapkan apa? 'Terima kasih', ya?"

"Bukan. Ada yang lain."

Sasori dan Sakura memutar badan. Kebetulan, Kakashi juga baru saja keluar dari bis dan meregangkan badan. Tak lupa ia ber-_ojigi_ singkat pada orangtua yang berada di sekitar bis. "Itu guru yang kau maksud, kan? Kalau tidak terlalu penting, teriaki saja." Ujar Sasori, agak malas rasanya kalau menemani Sakura kembali lagi ke sana.

Sakura pun mengangguk pelan. "KAKASHI-_SENSEEEEEI_!"

Kakashi menoleh. Dengan tatapan datar, mulutnya yang bergerak tanpa suara seolah berkata 'apa?'.

Segeralah Sakura membuat corong lewat kedua telapak tangannya, ia taruh di depan mulut agar suaranya terdengar lebih keras. "AKU CUMA MAU BILANG, AKU TIDAK AKAN KASIH TAU KE SIAPA-SIAPA SOAL APA YANG _SENSEI_ LAKUKAN PADAKU TADI SORE! DAN JUGA FOTO _SENSEI_ YANG ADA DI PONSELKU SUDAH KUHAPUS! KATA _SENSEI_ ITU FOTO PORNO, KAN!?"

Giliran Sasori dan juga orangtua murid lain yang menatap Sakura, lalu beralih ke sosok Kakashi dengan mata terbuka lebar dan mulut yang berbentuk O besar. Pria bermata sayu itu memejamkan mata dan kemudian mendesah malas.

"Oke... terima kasih, Sakura..."

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Terinspirasi dari kalimat papa yang nasihatin adikku supaya hati-hati kalo dipegang-pegang sama orang. Buat kamu yang punya adik, nasihatin adikmu untuk hati-hati juga, ya? Mari belajar dari kasus JIS untuk lebih memperhatikan anak kecil hehe :) #pukpukKakashi.**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
